Man of Steel 2: World's Finest
Man of Steel 2: World's Finest is a superhero and science fiction film directed by Zack Snyder, produced by Christopher Nolan, and written by David S. Goyer set for release in 2015. Characters *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El: It has been about a year since the events of Man of Steel. Clark has gotten a job at the Daily Planet thanks to Lois Lane, and is one of their most talented writers. However after the destruction of Metropolis, there is a general public mistrust of Superman and heroes in general. After witnessing the destruction he caused in Metropolis, he has begun to learn how to regulate his powers in order to prevent such devastation from happening again. *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman: After the events of The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne has given up being Batman and is focusing on his business ventures. He is now helping rebuild Metropolis, investing millions of dollars. He also has a mistrust of Superman, which leads to an initial antagonistic relationship between the two. It also leads to Wayne donning the Batsuit again. Eventually, the two come to an understanding and they team up to stop Lex Luthor's plans. *Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander "Lex" Luthor: One of the world's richest and smartest men, and the most powerful man in Metropolis. He is a megalomaniacal sociopath who sees himself as humanity's true savior. For this reason, he despises Superman and goes to great lengths to humiliate him and turn the public against him. His hatred of Superman is reinforced by the fact that he has lost several of his investments during the battle of Metropolis. He, along with Bruce Wayne, is assisting in the reconstruction of Metropolis. He discovers kryptonite while doing some research in space and hopes to use it as an energy source. When he learns that it has adverse effects on Superman he then intends to weaponize it. *Amy Adams as Lois Lane: '''An intelligent journalist who works for the Daily Planet and Clark Kent/Superman's primary love interest. Her and Clark have gotten closer since the events of the last film, and they have begun dating. She is one of the few people who sees Lex Luthor for what he truly is and tries to expose his crimes to the public. *Benedict Cumberbatch as '''John Corben/Metallo: '''A former construction worker who lost his home and family during the Battle of Metropolis. Filled with despair, he attempts to kill himself by jumping off of a building. When Superman tries to talk him out of jumping, Corben tells him to get away from him; blaming him for his misfortunes. Superman continues to talk to him until it seemed as if Corben had a rethink. However, Corben deceived Superman and jumped anyway; falling to his death. Lex Luthor has some of his agents steal his body, cybernetically rebuild him, and replace his heart with Kryptonite. Luthor gave him the name Metallo and the two teamed up to get revenge on Superman. *Jeremy Irons as '''Alfred Pennyworth: After the events of The Dark Knight Rises, he aids Batman in helping to rebuild Metropolis. Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Movies